1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to systems and methods for converting digital signals to analog signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Real-world analog signals are routinely converted to a digital representation that can be easily processed in modern digital systems. In many systems, this digital information is converted back to an analog form to perform some real-world function. The circuits that perform this conversion are digital-to-analog converters (DACs), and their outputs are used to drive a variety of devices. Such devices include, but are not limited to, loudspeakers, video displays, motors, mechanical servos, radio frequency (RF) transmitters, and temperature controls. DACs are often incorporated into digital systems in which real-world analog signals are digitized by analog-to-digital converters (ADCs), processed, and then converted back to analog form by the DACs.